It Was Wrong
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: No clue what possessed me to do this ZukoXLoki, they meet before Zuko goes to confront and tries to join Ang, AU


It was wrong. He'd joined the wrong side, if only he had listened to his uncle, if only he'd thought about what he was doing for _once.  
_

Clambering through the forest floor, ever so often clumsily rubbing, scraping, bumping or tearing his pale skin in the near total darkness, he kept moving forward, to nowhere.

Zuko brushed antagonistic hairs to the side of his face as his pace picked up, beads of sweat began to make their mark on his forehead. In his near run he gasped with pain as his arm made contact with the withered dying bark of an old tree, running his fingers over the fresh wound, he continued, until he found that there was no crunching beneath his boots, until he looked up and saw nothing but darkness, until he touched a rocky wall shrouded by the woods tall trees that allowed no more than specs of the moon's gentle light.

Zuko stumbled through the cave until he saw something that shouldn't be there, until he saw a pale green, enchanting light.

Running towards where the faded light had been his body shook as for once gravity had no effect, his feet no longer on the floor he panicked in his blindness, stopping only when his body scraped against the grit on the ground, dirtying his wounds. Yet, he continued to move forward, determined to walk in the space that ethereal light had been, this time his body didn't ram into something cold, covered in dust, but rather something softer, covered in leather.

He heard the sound of a heavy boot meeting the rocky earth, when he was met with that lovely light, yet he couldn't focus on that but the confused face of the boy who stood before him, likely equally as bewildered. Still gawking at the boy and trying to find words in a blank mind, he gave a small wave of his hand, "hi."

He watched the expressions on the others face, recognizing the moment the boy had deemed him below him as he had done to others before. Zuko moved moments before the quick strike of a hidden blade, scoffing beside himself.

"I don't remember having anything against you."

Drawing himself back Loki smiled mischievously, "a boot cares not what a ant may feel, mortal."

Zuko paused almost astounded by the sound of the voice alone but then he saw _it,_ the horrible wounds that plagued the boy. He made up his mind. He was going to help this boy, he probably did to try and alleviate the impression of he had been in his mind and to get closer to what he dreamed to be, a changed man.

Now looking seriously to fight his opponent, he was having trouble avoiding the open wound on his chest, he landed a hard kick to the boys side, he felt the tip of a blade cut into his cheek ignoring the cut, he hit the back of the boys neck and catching the injured boy as he fell Zuko began to carry him back towards his makeshift campsite through the dark, much more careful than he'd been on his journey to the cave…

* * *

When he saw the boy begin to stir he called out to him, "good morning." He did it as cheerfully as he could muster though he quickly realized how moronic his words were when it was well into the afternoon. He frowned at himself internally as the boy became aware and began to tug lightly on his restraints before looking at him menacingly.

"I figured you'd attack me when yo woke up but I did what I could but your injury might need better treatment, in the town might-" "I don't want your medieval medicine." Zuko drew closer to the distressed body, "then what would you suggest?" Fleeting eyes quickly became dark, "where are you from?" "Asgard." "A town?" "No it's a realm." Zuko turned away from the boy, "how would we get you to that realm?"

Zuko grabbed the last of the ointment that had been a present from his uncle, ignoring Loki's expression as some of the bandages were removed. "What do you love most there?" He applied the ointment the moment the boy face had contorted into confusion, which quickly ripped into a bitter yelp, and panting. "Sorry."

Gasping Loki glared up at his features, "I feel _so much better _knowing that you're sorry."

Zuko began to redress the bandages, "it hurts but it helps."

Loki looked away from him, "what gave you this injury, it looks almost like a the blade was poisoned with-" "hemlock," seeing Zuko's bewildered expression he added on, "Conium." Zuko looked down at the wound, and then back to the forest floor, "please wait for me to come back."

Loki gave a pitiful glance at the young boy as he wandered through the forest floor, just as the boy wandered out of sight he whispered, "there's no antidote."

Zuko's eyes lit up in joy as he found the small flowered plant, his uncle may be bothersome at times but he was relieved that it had come to some good. Grabbing the plant he began a hurried run to where Loki had been laying. Zuko rushed his side, barely getting a side glance from Loki who was almost completely paralyzed. "I've just got to prepared this..."

Zuko with no tools present he tore it between his fingers, hoping it would be enough. Eventually smearing across the wound Loki scoffed him, "there's no cure." Zuko smiled down at the man, "not on Asgard."

* * *

Loki awoke and moved his fingers, though his coordination was still suffering he was able to move his limbs. He smiled slightly seeing the boy had fallen asleep beside him, his expression seemed worried even in his deep sleep, Loki found himself staring at the boys gentle long lashes and his pale, soft looking lips. He looked so vulnerable, even in his hazy state he could easily kill him... He considered it momentarily but his body seemed to be languid in its movements, also the warmth of the fire was pleasant.

When he awoke again the boy was up and was cooking something, he had a stone he was using as a plate in his hand, Loki blinked hesitantly the fire grew and got hotter on the his hand, shouldn't he be burnt? He concluded that was a elemental magic the boy had tamed, ignoring his thoughts he moved slightly, drawing attention to his alertness. Zuko set the burning plate in front of Loki and smiled politely, "eggs."

Loki nodded looked away from Zuko, who took this opportunity to put a sliver of egg in the the partially open mouth of Loki. Loki gawked at the boy, after swallowing, his eyes daring Zuko to try anything again. "It's not the best meal but you need it to recover." Loki scoffed, "I'll feed myself." He'd let the mortal get away with his action this time, his stomach growled roughly as he raised another sliver to eat. Blushing lightly as Zuko hid a subtle laugh, taking a piece for himself to eat.

Zuko put out the fire, and looked back at Loki, "where do you plan to go now?" Loki clenched his teeth, looking away, "it's not your business where I go."

"You have no clue where you're going." "I-" "There's a town that way, if you follow the setting sun, the opposite direction as the rising one." He looked sun near center above the earth in the sky, "it'll be a while before you can follow it." He cursed himself for leaving the recovering boy but it appeared his wounds were healing much faster than he'd ever seen, at least not without the aid of water bending.

Heading the opposite direction than he'd pointed Loki he started heavy, nervous steps towards the people he'd been chasing, now determined to join them. To end the warring, to stop the endless conquering and oppressing of the Fire nation.

Panting as he neared the top, he stepped up to the magnificent ruins of the once great air temple, it didn't take long for him to be noticed. His specialty wasn't blocking or avoiding attacks but that even under their onslaught when his hands went up in surrender the only thing that encompassed him was ice around his feet. He smiled as cheerfully as he could under their glares, "hi." Katara was the first to speak, "what're are you doing here?"

"Well you see I'm a changed person and I found out that my honor-"

"Cut to the chase."

"I want to join you." Katara sneered, Soka looked bitter at the thought, Ang hesitant and confused, Toph neutral.

"You've been hunting us all this time and you suddenly decide to help us?" "Yes. It was wrong what I was-" "You're a liar."

Zuko's expression collapsed as he looked forward, his knees followed, as his hands went forward to be bound, "if you won't accept me as your friend, then accept me as your prisoner." Katara looked at him in disgust, Ang pity. Toph suddenly looked away, "there's someone else here!" Zuko looked back in confusion as emptiness was seemingly brought forward by Toph's bending, "Toph no one is..."

Toph growled, "show yourself or I'll crush you."

Zuko winced as Loki's figure came from what appeared to be the air itself, staring mischievously into the group. "who's he?" Katara looked down at Zuko who had, broken his feet from the ice and was now staring astonished at Loki, "I'm not really sure what his name is..."

Katara's teeth clenched as the group kept eyes on both Zuko and Loki. "I must of forgot to announce myself, my name is Loki, prince of Asgard and god." Katara stared bitterly at Zuko, "why did you bring him here?" Loki giggled "he didn't bring me here," surveying the group " I can see why."

Loki's attention fell upon the cliff, and to a muscular looking brute. Stiffening he drew back as a beam of destructive light hit near the group, "combustion man," one of them yelled lightly. Zuko called out the man to stop, that if he did this he wouldn't be payed yet, still another wave of destruction came from the man, aimed at him.

Katara could to some extent use the water found at the sight, Sokka his boomerang, Toph sent chunks of ruin hurling at the man yet, they couldn't hit him. Couldn't damage him, the ground beneath them tore and separated the group, as Loki, Ang and Zuko were separated from the others Loki watched as the fire that emanated from the boys hands fell upon the other, yet it wasn't enough.

Still running, Ang threw a chunk of the ruin, as the beam was coming near them Zuko tossed the two aside, sending an almost useless blast towards the beam, the rock below him crumbled, Zuko screamed "RUN!" moments before his body began to tumble down with the stones. Loki ran from the falling ground with an air of bitterness his teeth clenched as he stared up at the man that dare put his mind in this state.

He surrounded the man with illusions of himself, while the man was unsure of where to turn every illusion and himself rushed towards him, while his mind was engulfed with the split images and he was wildly shooting beams Loki sent him tumbling into the ground at his feet before kicking him off the edge his illusions disappearing as he saw the brutal explosion engulf him with light in his descent.

Loki made his way to where the cliff had caved in around that strange boy when over the edge he saw the familiar hand caught in loose vines, grasping it he tugged him up. "Don't ever do that for anyone again," he sighed. "You'd think with all that magic you, and your lot would be smarter."

Zuko looked up at Loki, "magic?" "The fire." "Fire bending."

"Magic." Zuko shook his head as Ang had made his way to regroup with his companions and Loki, followed Zuko along the side of the cliff, though he wished nothing better than to destroy them for offending him and perhaps the short haired boy.

* * *

Loki sat next to Zuko, "so they're keeping you on a tight leash."

Zuko nodded, "they don't trust me." "They're hostile, especially that Katara girl."

"I hunted them for a long time..." Loki raised an eyebrow, "why suddenly join your enemies?"

"Here one ruler is trying to oppress every nation, that boy is a signal of hope and will overtake the ruler." "Some sort of prophecy?" Zuko nodded. Loki grasped the boys hand almost harshly, "how does bending work? You don't seem to use any sort of incantation."

Zuko ignored Loki's bitterness for a moment, "I'm not sure, some people can, there's rock, air, fire and water." Loki grasped the boy's face, tracing the side of his face and trailing down his neck, "I have a proposition."

"What?" "Become my pet." Loki realized what he said could be considered differently in this realm but continued with his currently languid yet condescending tone, "my pet." "I refuse." Loki looked back, hiding his distress, allowing a bit of anger that the lower being defied such a promising offer, "why?"

"I'll be your companion."

"Awfully bold of..."

"If I'm a mortal is it really so bad to indulge me while I live?" Loki swallowed and looked away, "yes, I can't ignore your lack of respect."

Zuko looked over half asleep, "please excuse my ill ways oh great sir Loki." Loki smiled to himself ignoring his inner turmoil of allowing such a lowly mortal to address him in such ways, laying beside Zuko he allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
